Around the Worlds in ?
by layshie
Summary: Takes place a little bit after the events of Kingdom Hearts with a whole new group of people. Follows plotline of KH but with my own worlds and conflicts. RikuXDakota pairing My original character. ENJOY!


**OK so this is my newest story. It takes place during a little bit after the events of Kingdom Hearts with a different group of teens. It will follow the plotline of Kingdom Hearts but I'm going to make my own worlds that they visit and what not. Hope you have fun reading! Oh and this is a RikuXDakota fanfic, shes my character. **

Dakota was sitting at her vanity brushing her long, flowing, curly deep brown hair. Those earthy green eyes staring into the mirror. She was thinking. Thinking of him. He was all she thought about. That grey hair, sea blue eyes, and that body...ooh! Did she want his body. Lately, he was all she thought about. Many a night she dreamt of him. Wandering, wandering into the in-between. Which path to choose? He can't decide. He needs the light but his body is a shell it deserves the darkness. Forever he will regret the mistake he made. Selling your body with the short end of the stick to someone you love. Or thought you did at least. His sad blue eyes looking out in wonder and curiosity. Will he ever see them again? Will he ever see _her_ again? She wanted an answer. And soon.

There was a knock on the door. Dakota snapped out of her thoughts, "He--hello?"

"Coda, you there? You've been awfully quiet lately." It was her mother.

"I'm fine, mom." Coda said quietly at the door.

"Well it's almost time for breakfast so come down soon." She could hear her mother's footsteps walk away from the door. Dakota looked at the clock. 9:00 AM. She was still in her cotton/silk nightgown. Standing up she walked to the dresser and opened the two huge oak doors. There was her outfit hanging there, by its lonesome. Her outfit consisted of a red pleated skirt, black belt (that hung angled off her hips), and a white button-up shirt. She wore black shoes (that somewhat resemble sora's in KHII) and a short, and black arm warmer with no fingers on her left hand. Taking the hanger out she laid the clothes on her queen-sized bed and dressed for the day. Something told her that today was going to be a big day.

Dakota standing up from her bed and stretching, walked towards the door. As she walked down the hallway she looked at the beautiful paintings on the wall. They always seemed to amaze her. One that was truly beautiful was a picture of a boy about her age that had brown, spiky hair and blue eyes that held a key-like sword. She stopped and admired for a little bit before her grumbling stomach reminded her why she was there. The smell of bacon & eggs beckoned her to the kitchen. "MMM, smells so good." She said when she entered the kitchen. Her dad looked at her from the stove where he was cooking. "Hey hun! your up. Have some breakfast I made it extra special for you today." Her dad was a muscular guy of 35. He had black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Thanks dad!" Dakota quickly sat down at the wood table in the center of their kitchen. He laid a plate of crispy bacon, and just perfect yellow-white eggs with hints of salt and pepper on them. She looked at the toaster and toast was cooking. Her favorite breakfast of all time. She likes to make egg sandwiches with her eggs and toast. As soon as she was done and cleaned her dish she was off to the nearby island that was deserted and that her and her friends hang out on. "Bye daddy." Dakota went up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "Bye Sweetie." He said drying off his hands with a dish towel.

Dakota's house was up on a hill and you could see the island and see if anyone was there. She saw no movement except her mother gardening. Hotaru wasn't there yet but he will be soon. So to pass the time she decided to help her mom with the garden. There were gardening gloves on the tree stump nearest her so she quickly grabbed a pair and knelt down beside her mother. "Hey mom."

"Oh hey sweetie! You're up!How are you?"

"I'm good. And yourself?" She smiled at her mom. Her mom was so cool. She was 34 going on 35 but she acted like she was 20. Her mom had short dark hair and green eyes. "I am just peachy!" She winked at her daughter, "Hey can you pass me that seed packet over there." Her mom was pointing towards the front door steps. Dakota quickly got up and tossed them to her mom. Coda looked towards the island her friends were just getting there now. "Hey mom, sorry I have date...with my adventure!" Dakota's grin was huge. "Alright hunny, be home before dinner."

Dakota raced down that hill until she came to their dock where her little boat was tied. She was going to sneak up on him this time. Rowing was fun, but hard work. She tried to row as quietly as she could possibly be. Her little boat was low enough to the water that if you laid down you couldn't see her if you stood on the beach. As soon as she got to shallow waters she laid down in her boat. She could just see him laying on the edge of the beach, his feet in the water. Feeling the waves roll up and down your bare feet feels good when your walking over the hot sand all day. She bent down to bring in the oars and tie up her boat. She got up to see where he was, wait, he's gone! She was frustrated at herself because he always got the best of her when it came to sneaking up on someone. Dakota just sat there on the edge of the dock. Thinking.

"Scared ya!" Her friend sneaked up on her...again.

"Hotaru!" Dakota yelled out at him, laughing. Hotaru was a boy of 16. A year older than Dakota. He had brown-ish red hair and brown eyes. And he wore a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a red flannel, and he wore khaki cargo shorts that went past his knee. Also he had black and red shoes and he had a watch on his right wrist. His hair was short and shaggy (length of Harry potters in first film :D).

"I so thought I was going to finally sneak up on _you_, but I guess not." Dakota said jokingly.

"Well I could hear you trying to quietly come and sneak up on me so I got up and ran for the trees until you gave up." He smiled at her.

"I'll get you my pretty." She said impersonating the Witch in The Wizard of Oz.

"Heehee, not yet beautiful." He laughed. Dakota blushed but quickly hid it and laughed along.

"Is Kyoki or Max (short for Makoto) here yet?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, so is Namir."

"Namir?"

"Yes Namir. The one from school. He is new."

"Oh, ok. Let's go find them!" She said eagerly

"No!...not yet.'' He said to her.

"Oo...k?" Dakota eyed him wonderingly.

"Let's just hang out together. Just the two of us." He walked towards her and grabbed her hands. Dakota was happy but nervous. As she did this she held her breath. She thought he was going to kiss her. He was close too, but then...

"Hey you guys are finally here!" Namir shouted from underneath the bridge going towards the small island.

Hotaru quickly let go of Dakota's hands and backed away embarrassed. "Ha, Yeah I guess we are." He said while rubbing the back of his neck. Dakota smiled she loved seeing him embarrassed. "We'll be there soon!" Dakota shouted at Namir. He left to go to the other side of the island. "Race ya!" Hotaru said trying to make the awkwardness go away. "Hey no fair!" She yelled after him trying to catch up.

-----------------------

At the end of the day Dakota and Hotaru were sitting on the end of the dock watching the sunset. "Today was fun," Dakota said hanging her feet over the dock.

"Hehe, yeah it was...very." Hotaru glanced over at her.

Dakota smiled and put her hand on the dock in between the two of them. At the same time Hotaru put his hand down and their hands touched. Dakota looked down and moved her hand laughing. Hotaru blushed. There was an awkward silence before Dakota spoke up.

"I got to get home. See ya tomorrow. Same Place?" Dakota said standing up.

"Yeah, see ya." Hotaru said standing up also.


End file.
